


MaTag and the Microwaves

by KaXiMc



Category: MaTag, Microwaves - Fandom
Genre: Mass extinction, Mentions of Death, OCs - Freeform, Other, imortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaXiMc/pseuds/KaXiMc
Summary: MaTag, your everyday microwave loving cat. But what happens when he's transported to another dimension where microwaves are banned? This is a story of never ending love, betrayal, bloodshed, and most importantly perseverance and loyalty. What is MaTag willing to sacrifice for his Microwaves?





	MaTag and the Microwaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real story. I once saw the light. The light of the Golden Microwave and knew in my heart that this was all true. The Golden Microwaves has told me the truth, now you must hear it too!

MaTag and the Microwave  
By:KaXiMc  
 ~~Ounce _once_ upan? _Upan_~~ A long time ago… There was a cat that loved microwaves. The cat slept in one, stayed close to one at all times, and even named himself after his favorite brand! His name was MayTag but, everyone called him MaTag. But, one day his life was abruptly changed when he went into his microwave to take his daily nap. It had turned into a portal to a different dimension where all microwaves were banned! MaTag realized that his sole purpose was to save the microwaves from extinction in this dimension. But, he had no ideas on what to do. So he aimlessly walked until, he stumbled ~~upawn~~ _upon_ a mythical zebra who just happened to be in a microwave resistance group! Their group was working to preserve and protect microwaves! The Zebra, whose name was Zezy, led MaTag to their secret base in an old run down lampshade factory. They had nice food and living space. Eventually, MaTag rose in power in the group, because of his passion in Saving the microwaves. With hard work, eventually, he went out into war against the council/government and fought many bloody battles that I don't really want to get into. Finally, he killed the leader of the microwave extermination group and the fight was over. THE MICROWAVES WERE SAVED! But… it turned out that MaTag was tricked by the “resistance” group and he really just killed the only person with enough power to save the microwaves! The “resistance” group turned out to be evil! Sadly, MaTag watched all of the microwaves go extinct.

A year later…

One rainy day, MaTag was in a restaurant, eating his usual meal, having his miserable day. But, he overheard some gossip that there was a golden microwave that could save all of the microwaves! But, it had been unplugged! All MaTag needed was to plug in the microwave and, its magic would turn on and the microwaves would be reborn as IMMORTAL MICROWAVES! MaTag quickly ran out to find this golden microwave to regain his worthiness to be called a microwave lover. After 18 months, he finally found the golden microwave! He plugged it in and, all the microwaves rose up to the sky with wings! MaTag stared in awe as they all were reborn. Now, MaTag could rest and finally be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember our savior MaTag and The Golden Microwave, our overlord.


End file.
